I Love You Help Me Tell You
by Elphiex03
Summary: Fiyero was heplessly in love with the lovely green girl, which he found out after there little meting with a lion cub and maybe a little kiss. Finished :D
1. If You Olny Knew

I Love You. Help Me Tell You...

Fiyero was helplessly in love with the lovely green girl, which he found out after there little meting with a lion cub (and maybe a little kiss) .Now he had to break up with Galinda, tell Elphaba that he was in love with her with out running away. A mans job is never done.

He didn't know what just happened one second he was screaming at this girl for her rhetorical and nasty remarks, and now hes staring into her eyes deeper then hes ever looked in to Galinda's.

"Your Bleeding" Elphaba said as she pointed to a spot on he cheek that had the slightest amount of blood coming from it.

"Ya, or maybe i'm bleeding or something" Fiyero said said without thinking, and still wasn't.

Elphaba giggled at him, but then looked at the seriousness in his eyes, and stoped dead in her tracks. She slowly brought her hand to his cheek and brushed away the blood. She was about to bring her hand back when Fiyero gently took her hand in his, Elphaba flinched from the unexpected contact but then got more startled when he put his other hand on the back of her head and slightly tangled his fingers in her hair.

There faces were now inches apart and slowly getting closer. Both Elphaba's and Fiyero's heart pace was getting faster. And when Fiyero closed the gap between them it almost felt like a relief. It wasn't a chaste kiss but it wasn't a make out session ether, it was just a full, innocent kiss.

When they broke apart Fiyero said "Elphaba..."in barely less then a whisper.

"Yes?" Elphaba said in a breathy voice, which made Fiyero want to kiss her all over again.

"What are we doing?"

"I wish I knew" Elphaba said honestly.

All of a sudden there sweet and loving moment was cut off by a high screeching voice that ether of them could realize right away."Oh Fiyerooooo dearest, Elphie!? Where are you!?"

Both Fiyero and Elphaba collected them selves quickly and stood up and spread 10 feet apart.

"Oh there you are!, what have you two been doing?, I've been looking all over for you two!" Glinda said while running over to Elphaba's side then Fiyero's.

Elphaba and Fiyero just looked at each other and silently said _**If you only knew...**_


	2. i Have To Say Goodbye

Wow! This is so much fun!.. I never written a story before I joined this unless it was for school, a lot of my teachers wanted me to join creative writing, but i kept turning it down but ..this I enjoy : ) Happy reading

Ashley D

Oh! AN: I've noticed when I wring something, it's unusually short, I try to lengthen : D

Chapter 2 I Have To Say Good Bye.

Elphaba.

Elphaba. Elphaba. Elphaba. Thats all the was on Fiyero's mind after the day he had with her. He Didn't know why thought. lt was just a kiss right? .It meant nothing he should stop thinking about it, and yet, once again she popped into his mind. But the real reason that he thought of her was not because of the amazing kiss but, because she saw though his crap. She knew he wasn't just a pretty boy with grate hair (which he did have) She, for a mere 5 seconds saw the real him.

"Fiyero?..Fiyero dearest!" Galinda was trying to get his attention.

"Hu? Oh! what?" Fiyero said dumb founded.

"Fiyero, did you hear a word of what I just said?" Galinda said all moodifyed.

"Ofcorse I did!" He said a little to defensively.

"Ok, then tell me, what did I say?" Galinda said with her hands on her hips. They were on a date, at the little coffee shop down the street Fiyero hasn't payed attention to her all night. He just kept getting this blank stair.

"Um.."

"Fiyero Tiggular!, you are acting extremely odd tonight. whats wrong with you!?" Galinda said all huffy.

_Oh nothing im just fantasizing about your best friend.._

"nothing, nothing I don't know what your talking about" He said with a smile.

"Ok, im trusting you.." Galinda said truthfully with a sad expression.

"Good, you should" he said with a smile. "Well its getting late I think we should be getting back to our dorms" He said. He escorted Galinda back to her dorm pecked her on the check and left quickly, he didn't want the chance of seeing Elphaba and making a fool of him self.

______________________________________________________________________

Fiyero went out to the garden on the Shiz grounds to go think.

_Ug, whats wrong with me? before today, everything was just fine. I had a beautiful girl, all the popularity in the school, and it was the first school I had stayed in for longer then 2 _ _weeks. now this beautiful, exotic, strange, green beauty who could..wait im getting off track. This girl, shes making me a mess. Well I guess that means I have some sort of feeling for this crazy girl. Maybe I could give this a shot..ya._ He thought to him self with a smile.

He sat down on a corner bench, and smiled to himself, thinking how wonderful this could turn out, and what the future could hold.

"Elphaba Tiggular..I like the sound of that" He said thinking out loud.

"Wait!, Galinda..ug, if I keep this up I would be a mess,one day had already made me crazy. even If it wasn't physically, I'd already be cheating on he with my thoughts, I care for her to much to do that...why am I talking to myself?..I going back to my dorm" _And I will break up with Galinda tomorrow, I have to...say goodbye._


	3. Madame Morable

I hope now that Im spell checking, and making sure for mistakes its a better story : ).  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok Tiggular you can do this, just barge into the girls room and say, Galinda Its over and,Elphaba I want you, I need you, and I think I might be in love with you. No problem.. not really. _

Fiyero had rehearsed that little 21 word sentence all night, and now he was going to do it,..he hoped. He was standing right in front of the door, and was just about to turn the knob when....

"See you later Galinda" Elphaba said while swinging the door open. "Fiyero..." She said in silent shock. _Ah! what's he doing here?, all I did was think about him last night now he's at my dorm!?, oh what am I worried about he's probably forgotten about yesterday already, and coming to see Galinda. _

_There she is Fiyero, do something, take her in your arms, kiss her, Something!..MAKE WORDS_!"uh.." Was all he managed

For the next ten seconds they just looked at each other thinking to them selves until they heard Galinda voice, this seamed to be a continuing pattern.

"Elphie, why are you just standi..oh hi Fiyero what are you doing here?" Galinda said "I thought I was going to see you tonight?"

"Um..well,I..." _SPEAK! it's not that hard!, you learned how to at like..2! _

"Good answer dearest" Galinda said sarcastically

"I better get going" Elphaba said and quickly and slid past Fiyero.

"Ya know, she's been acting as wired as you have, what's going on here!?" Galinda said with a scrunched face.

"Well..I..she-

"Fiyero Tiggular, you better say something now or I'll say something for you!"

"Ok, I'll talk....I think I want to break up."_ Did I just say that?, wow it wasn't that hard, but now here comes the tears and yelling,and I hate yous. this..will be the hard part. _

Fiyero turned his head and ducked for cover but, was surprised to see that nothing has happened. he creped up slowly and looked at his silent ex.

"Um, wow I'm so glad you did that, I really didn't want to be the one that had to do it." Galinda said with a sigh of relief.

"huh? you, were going to split with me?" Fiyero said dumb founded.

"Fiyero, I don't know why you are breaking up with me but I think I might of found someone else."

"Really!? that's great! Oh I'm so happy!" Fiyero said then picked her up and spun her around." Oh this is the happiest day of my life, that's the same reason I wanted to break up with you! like a ton of bricks just lifted off my shoulders,so, tell me about him, what's his name?"

Galinda was shocked at his over excitement but was happy at the same time that there wouldn't be any problems between the two.

"Ok, well his names..wait a second. Did you say you found someone too?, who!?"

Fiyero got silent again.

"Well, I asked you first" Fiyero said defensively.

"What's the big deal, you act as if its Elphie" Galinda said with a laugh, until she noticed he wasn't laughing.

"Oh my goodness, it is Elphie isn't it!? no wonder why you two were acting so strange. Oh how cute!" She said with a big smile

"Your not mad?" Fiyero said.

"No not at all!, but if you hurt her, I hurt you, badly" Galinda said with an evil glare. For such a sweet, tiny, petite, girl there are some points where she can be just plain scary. "Oh! and I like Biq" Galinda said with a gigantic smile once again.

"Boq"

"Right..."

"Well anyway now that that's all over, I think I'm going to go find Elphaba do you know where she went?, she ran off kinda quickly"

"Where do you think?" Galinda said with an annoyed face on.

"Right, I'm off to the library, see you later Galinda." Fiyero said and walked off.

"Listen to me , this..Elphaba, is who we've been looking for!, she has the power! Now we have to trick her into seeing you without suspecting anything..." Fiyero herd, he slowly approached a bush of where the noise was coming from.

"Madame Morable..."


	4. Its A Trick

_**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in soooo long, I got my laptop taken away, then I got it back but my grandmother passed away, I didn't exactly have the strive to wright, But im back! : D and Ill be working on other things, like one-shots, and new multi-chapters, for this one is almost over. :'( Thank you, thank you!and by the way...I love reviews, If you wanna give me some, they make me so happy : ) Happy reading!( now with spelling checks! : D**_

_What just happened here? I just broke up with Galinda to be with Elphaba, and now Madame Morable wants to..well im not so sure, trick her into something, to meeting someone. For a power?, oh, I guess its the power that she showed while saving the loin cub. Ok, Ok clam down everything is going to be Ok, I'll just tell Elphaba not to go, and everything will be Ok. Oh wait..just one problem.. I CAN'T SPEEK IN FRONT OF THE GIRL!_

Fiyero was almost to the library when he saw Madam Morable once again going into the library, and started talking to Elphaba. It was brief but what ever it was made her happy. She gave her something, and Elphaba jumped into Madam Morable's arms and hugged as tight as possible. After she left, he went in to tell Elphaba about his feeling, and what was going on.

_Ok shes right there, please mouth, make something come out. And ..not puke._

"Hi Elphaba"_ hey that wasn't so hard_

_"Oh Fiyero! Im so glad your hear! I have,amazing news. Elphaba said with the biggest smile in the world and a stunning sparkle in her eyes._

_Shes smiling, at me, ok all of a sudden this got a lot harder. "Oh..really?, whats that?"_

_"Im going to see the Wizard!, he wants to meet me!, out of all people..ME!" Elphaba said with big arms, and then without thinking she hugged him as tight as possible. Fiyero hugger her back, and was shocked he didn't cry from excitement._

_So thats who she wants her to meet. Fiyero pulled away "Elphaba don't get me wrong, im so happy for you, but you can't go." Fiyero said in all seriousness._

_"Excuse me?" Elphaba said confused and annoyed at the same time. _

_"Elphaba, look, they..want you. There trying to trick you into something. What, im not so sure, but they want to do something bad I see that much."_

_"Who?"_

_"Madame Morable and the Wizard."_

_"What!?"_

_"Thats why I came here! to tell you Madame Morable said we've got to do this without her getting suspicious, or she won't go!..well that and something else but ill get to that in a sec."_

_"Where!?"_

_"On the way to see you, she was behind a bush"_

_"When?!"_

'Well..about five minutes ago."

"Why!?"

"Because of your power, look Elphaba your past five sentences were one word questions, and they were, who, what , where, when, and why. Am I on a interview?" He said with a slight chuckle. "Calm down" Fiyero said with a smile.

"Oh..sorry, Im just so..shocked. What could he possibly want if nothing good?" Elphaba said in genuine curiosity.

"I don't know Elphaba, I don't know." Fiyero said to her with sympathy. "Your not still going are you?"

"Fiyero?, can I trust you?"

"With your life"

"Then..no, I will turn the Wizard down. People say to take chances, but I don't think this is the kind of chance I want to take. I mean, hes the most powerful man in Oz, who knows what he can do?"Elphaba, with with her smile all gone, no more sparkle in her eyes, no more happiness, she was heart broken.

"Oh Elphaba im so sorry, what can I do to make you feel better?"

_Hold me, and kiss, me make me feel loved and not this piece of shit I feel like right now._

"Um, I don't know..? Hey..what was the other you originally came for to tell me?" Elphaba realizing she totally forgot.

"Oh..eh, im not so sure its so appropriate right now..."

"Why not?, is it more bad news?" Elphaba said putting her head down. _He probably just wants to tell me he hopes I don't think that there kiss yesterday was going to lead to anything._

"No!, its not bad news, I just think it should be another time I tell you"

"Please?" She said with a pout. "I need the distraction."

His heart started to race again" Well..its about yesterday"

_I thought you said this WASN'T bad news! _"oh..ok,go on" She said expecting the worst.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened between us, nor can I stop thinking about you. Elphaba you are such a..complex, amazing, beautiful woman, and you don't even realize it, I wish other people could see you like I do, you'd be loved by everyone, and everything. Because Elphaba..I think im in love with you" _I said it! I said! And I didn't even stutter..oh, im good!, now I just hope she feels the same, and I don't get slapped in the face. _Fiyero said to himself as he did a little dance to himself in his head.

Elphaba had this expression in her eyes that Fiyero couldn't decipher, until he saw a small smile creep up on her face, and water building up in her eyes. "You..you think?"

"Actually, no. I know"

Elphaba was lost for words. But then finally found her voice "I think,no. I know..too." She said with that sparkle in her eye. Fiyero knew she wasn't lying.

Fiyero slowly came to her and took her hand in his, and gently pulled her to him. They were just about to kiss until. "Wait" Elphaba said backing away "Galinda?"

"Oh, funny story about that!, before I came her I talked to her and told her I wanted to break up and that I might of found someone else, and she was in relief! She wanted to break up too! Because _she _had found someone!"

"Really? Who?"

"Boq or as she would say..biq" _Blond_

"Hu, well who would have guessed?Im glad she wasn't upset. Now, I think you were just about to kiss me" Elphaba said in a seductive voice that Fiyero wasn't expecting, but Ofcorse, didn't mind ether.

He held her by the waist, and kissed her with all the joy in the world. _Well if this counts as the distraction you were looking for, anytime Elphaba, anytime. _


	5. That Could Of Been Me

That Could Have Been Me

A couple months later some..strange things were happening. Madam Morable got transfered to a new school where some..suspicious activity was happening because it was said the wizard said there were "better teaching opportunities" there for her. Galinda hooked up with Boq a little after Elphaba and Fiyero started dating (even though she STILL calls him Biq). Then the weirdest of all happened. All over the Ozmapolatin and Oz Beat, a strange girl from the same school that Madam Morable was transfered to...was now the enemy of Oz. She had put wings on innocent monkeys that put them in pain with her magical powers. Then fled from the Wizard on...a broom?

After reading one of the articles together for the first time Elphaba looked at the article..puzzled.

"You don't think...?"

"What?"

"Do you think this is what they tried to do to me?"

After thinking for a moment"Oh my goodness Elphaba your right! Wow..."

Fiyero watched Elphaba as she just got into a blank stair

"Sweetheart?, Elphaba? Hello?" Fiyero then put a hand on her shoulder lightly. Then she finally said something.

"That could have been me...." Elphaba said what seams to almost be a little scared. Fiyero just slid an arm around her waist and she scooted closer to him. He started to play with her hair and rub her arms soothingly when she started to shake more violently. A single tear started to fall from her face, when all these scary thoughts went though her head of what could of happened if it did happen to her.

"I know, I know. But see thats the good thing. We have to look at the bright side, your still here, and although I don't know what I would have done with my self if you would have gone,your still in my arms right now and thats all that matters"

And anyway, even if that would of happened to her don't you think we've herd that version of the story enough? ;) don't worry Elphaba, your not missing out on much.

Thank you for reading!!! : ) and, I am very very sorry for taking so long to update..school stuff :/ But now school is almost over so Ill be writing Like a busy little bee! :D


End file.
